1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic viewfinder and, in particular, a thin, low-cost, high-magnification, high-resolution, and diopter adjustable viewfinder with increased comfort for the observer.
2. Description of Related Arts
Image capture devices can be used for digital camcorders or cameras that retrieve images of objects by zoom lenses and image sensors. For some image capture devices, the observer can further view objects through an electronic viewfinder.
Electronic viewfinders become increasingly slimmer and lighter in recent times. However, magnification or resolution of the images shown in the electronic viewfinder and the ease of use can not be optimized for different observers.